Planes: Fire
(Australia) | budget = | gross = | book = }} Pixar is working on a sequel to Planes, called Planes: Fire and Rescue. It has been confirmed by Carlos Alazraqui the Planes series will be a trilogy. Instead of publishing an Art of book for the first film, Chronicle Books will publish The Art of Planes 1 & 2 to coincide with the release of the sequel. The sequel was originally titled with the "2", but on June 13, 2013, it was removed from the title. It was also announced to have a 3D theatrical release on July 18, 2014. Besides the Planes series, Pixar is considering to make more spin-offs that would feature other vehicles like boats and trains, and which may go into production if Planes is well received. John Lasseter said: "I kept thinking about—I’m a big train fanatic. I love trains. And I started thinking about trains, and boats and airplanes. And I kept wanting to have more and more of those type of characters. ... It’s one of the ideas, that there will be an ongoing series. It almost starts getting into this thing where we fall in love with these plane characters, we want to see more and more stories with them. And then you start doing other vehicles and stuff like that. Yeah. So it kind of is a bigger idea that can keep expanding." Plot "Planes: Fire & Rescue features a quirky crew of elite firefighting aircraft devoted to protecting historic Piston Peak National Park from a raging wildfire. When world famous air racer Dusty (voice of Dane Cook) learns that his engine is damaged and he may never race again, he must shift gears and is launched into the world of wildfire air attack. Dusty joins forces with veteran fire and rescue helicopter Blade Ranger and his courageous air attack team, including spirited super scooper Lil' Dipper (voice of Julie Bowen), heavy-lift helicopter Windlifter, ex-military transport Cabbie and a lively bunch of brave all-terrain vehicles known as The Smokejumpers. Together, the fearless team battles a massive wildfire, and Dusty learns what it takes to become a true hero."D23 Expo: New Art From the Upcoming Disney, Pixar and Disneytoon Movies Voice cast *Dane Cook as Dusty Crophopper *Ed Harris as Blade Ranger *Julie Bowen as Lil' Dipper *Wes Studi as Windlifter *Dale Dye as Cabbie According to an interview with Bobs Gannaway and Ferrell Barron, the characters Chug, Dottie and Skipper Riley are scheduled to return in the sequel,Disney's Planes Fire & Rescue Interview with Director and Producer at the D23 Expo though it is unknown if Brad Garrett, Teri Hatcher and Stacy Keach will reprise their roles. International Release Dates *Netherlands - July 16, 2014 *Argentina - July 17, 2014 *United States - July 18, 2014 *France - July 23, 2014 *United Kingdom - August 8, 2014 *Germany - August 14, 2014 *Hong Kong - August 14, 2014 *Singapore - September 4, 2014 *Brazil - September 12, 2014 *Sweden - October 17, 2014 *Italy - November 6, 2014 Trivia *Aside from the new title, the Planes logo appears to have a few small changes. For example: **The silver metal has been changed to bronze. **The small star below the title "Planes" has been changed to a sort of firehouse symbol. Gallery Planes2concept.jpg|The first image released Planes2.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h36m53s15.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h36m58s62.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m01s81.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m04s123.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m07s152.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m12s188.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m16s233.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m18s2.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m21s26.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m23s56.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m41s233.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m53s99.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m58s151.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m01s182.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m06s226.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m08s245.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m18s85.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m21s123.png Trailers and clips Planes Fire & Rescue - Trailer 1|First trailer Character Images Dusty Crophopper - Planes Fire and Rescue.jpg Lil_Dipper_-_Planes_Fire_and_Rescue.jpg 1966229_667634506626473_1298191481_o.jpg Cabbie_Planes_Fire_and_Rescue.jpg Blade_Ranger_-_Planes_Fire_and_Rescue.jpg Gallery_planesfirerescue_10.jpg Gallery_planesfirerescue_11.jpg Winnie_and_Harvey_-_Planes_Fire_and_Rescue.jpg 1899762_667635006626423_667605705_o.jpg References Category:American films Category:Disney films Category:Animated films Category:2014 films Category:2014 Category:Sequels Category:2010s sports comedy films Category:American sports comedy films Category:2010s sports films Category:American sports films Category:Sports films Category:Animated sports comedy films Category:Animated sports films Category:American animated sports films Category:Animated spin-offs